deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ezra Bridger vs Ahsoka Tano/@comment-28146358-20180417172405
After reading this for the 2nd time i realised this person knows little about ahsoka and is probably just biased to star wars rebels. the way they write also makes me think they are young and dont know much about star wars much more than the kids shows unfortunately. many people fall into the trap of just making the character they like more better will win a battle. thats not how it works. first of all that "second blade" is a shoto blade, used for defence and parries. its not just "another blade" its not that simple. you don't even take a chance to compare their lightsaber styles. as many lightsaber styles have their own purpose. if you want to know more there is pretty much a good explanation of all of them here http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Lightsaber_combat/Legends#Form_I:_Shii-Cho 2nd the writer doesn't know anything about "force walls" and how they work. they seem to have looked at a few battles without trying to understand whats going on in them or checking the external material. but anyway, force walls are what stop force users simply throwing each other around and snapping their necks. as it is said if a jedi loses focus or if the force power of the individual is vastly stronger than his or her opponant then that can also break through. as displayed many times by darth vader. 3rd this also shows at the top you dont know anything about ahsoka. her parents didnt die. she was found to be a force user at a young age and was taken to the temple by Master Plo. she wasnt raised by every star wars character ever, she was trained and brought up in the jedi temple like every other padawan. come on you were too lazy to simply look at the wiki? 4th this is written very poorly. it doesnt seem they have read many books or even passed basic GCSE English. Punctuation is off in many cases. strange uses of brackets. very little effort to at least use any kind of different words (dude get a thasourus), and no attempt to use any language techniques. 5th ezra could barley hold his own against the 7th sister. ahsoka (while outmatched) managed to hold off grevious while the padawan escaped onto the ship. ezra wouldn't be able to do that. while it is obvious that ezra has a more powerful natural force ability than ahsoka, Ahsoka had propper and official force training and lightsaber training from the jedi temple. as it is said all jedi are at some point trained by master yoda. the best jedi of that era. Ahsoka is way more advanced in both lightsaber combat and force power. I would say kanan is about where ahsoka was when she was 16, maybe a bit further. the reason for this is that kanan cut himself off from the force after order 66 and didnt train or better himself past that point until he met up with hera. even then he still didnt practice or do much with the force until he decided to train ezra. Kanan is more powerful than ezra.